


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by dreamboatsandtrenchcoats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats/pseuds/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippits of how Dean and Cas celebrate Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a secret Santa way back in like December and I forgot all about it until now. I don’t know if it ever got posted (I quit looking at the blog that was hosting it after a few weeks) but I figured 5 months is long enough and that I could post it now. So enjoy!

**Black Friday**

Dean grimaced as he walked into the overcrowded department store. The Christmas music playing overhead seemed to be turned up ever louder than normal to be heard over the shouts of people trying to get the best deals of the hour. He didn’t even want to be there, he had always avoided black Friday by lounging around all day, drinking leftover beer and watching the Christmas movies TV channels decided were now okay to show, but, of course, Cas had wanted to come out and had dragged Dean with him.

“What are we doing here?” Dean asked following as close to his boyfriend as he could through the throngs of people.

“What?” Cas glanced back at Dean.

“What are we doing here?” Dean repeated.

“Looking.” Castiel stopped to look at something on a shelf. Dean moved closer to him to stop getting jostled by the people walking by the two of them. “Come on.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and laced their fingers together before walking forward again. Dean followed along not knowing what was going on.

“Smile Dean. At least act like you’re happy.” Castiel insisted breaking Dean out of his reverie.

“Act like I’m happy about being crushed between people?” Castiel huffed.

“I’ve done this for years Dean I’m not about to break tradition.” Cas explained, and before Dean could say anything else, continued, “Then we can go home and do your tradition of sitting at home with beer and Christmas movies we’ve seen hundreds of time.”

“How-”

“I know you.” Castiel interrupted. “Now smile over the fact that I didn’t make you get up at and come with me at midnight. Now what do you want for Christmas? And don’t give me any of that bullshit that you don’t want anything. This is cool.” Cas said as he got distracted by a pair of nice leather gloves, “Aren’t you always complaining about how cold your hands are?”

“I don’t need a pair of,” Dean took the gloves and looked at the price before all but tossing them back on the shelf, “expensive ass gloves.” Cas frowned.

“The sign says they’re seventy percent off, so not that expensive.”

“I don’t need gloves Cas.” Dean took them from Cas’ hands and put them back on the shelf, “Let’s go.” He grabbed Cas’ hand again and led him away from the gloves.

“We’re not leaving yet.” Cas replied dragging Dean the opposite direction of the doors. “We just got here. Suck it up.”

“I’ll suck you up.”

“Save it for the bedroom, Dean”

***

**December 8th**

Dean pulled up into the dirt parking lot of the Christmas tree farm he had always frequented as a child with his family. Cas had never had a live Christmas tree growing up and Dean hadn’t had one since he had had moved out all those years ago, so he had decided that this year, him and Cas, needed to get their own live tree to place in their apartment. Cas smiled as he pulled on his gloves. He glanced out the window noting that it looked like it was going to snow, before stepping out of the truck Dean had borrowed and walking to the back and waiting for Dean.

“Which way first?” Cas asked buttoning his jacket up.

“First I get a saw, and then-”Dean looked around deciding which way they should go. “That way. We’ll go that way.” He pointed to their right.

Cas looked in the direction that Dean was pointing in. It was toward a section where the biggest trees on the farm seemed to have been planted.

“Those aren’t going to fit in our apartment.” Castiel told Dean.

“They’re still fun to look at. “ Dean laughed, he begin to walk toward the little hut that housed the register and whatever people needed to get their tree. “When I was a kid

Sam and I would always try to be the one that could find the biggest tree.” “Who would win?” Cas asked knowing the answer would be Sam.

“Sam.” Dean answered, just like Castiel knew he would.

“Of course.” Cas smiled. “What are you trying to say?” Dean asked glancing as Cas.

“Nothing Dean. Let’s get a Christmas tree.” Dean smiled at Cas and gave him a quick peck before grabbing a hand saw and leading Cas to the trees.

***

**December 18th**

“You coming Cas?” Dean called over his shoulder from his spot on the couch. “It’s about to start.”

“Your popcorn is almost ready.” Castiel called from the kitchen, where he was currently melting butter on the stove for the popcorn Dean had begged him for.

“Well hurry up.” Dean called back.

“You could have made this for yourself much sooner and we wouldn’t be in this predicament.”

“But you make it better.” Dean protested.

“You sound just like a child.” Castiel poured the now melted butter over the bowl of popcorn.

“You love me.” Dean insisted, smiled as his boyfriend came back into view with the popcorn. He scooted over so that Castiel could sit next to him.

“I didn’t know I was dating a child. Will I need to hire a private investigator to look into your past to confirm your age?” Cas intoned, quirking a little smile at Dean.

“You’re horrible.” Dean replied, throwing a piece of popcorn at Castiel.

“I slaved over that. Don’t waste it.” Castiel picked the popcorn piece off of his chest and popped it into his mouth.

“It’s not that hard to make popcorn, Cas. Don’t cry about it.” Dean replies popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

“Says the child that couldn’t be bothered to make his own popcorn.”

“I’m not a child.” Dean tossed another piece of popcorn at Cas.

“You’re throwing popcorn at me. I would argue otherwise.” Cas popped the second piece into his mouth.

“I think you of all people would be well aware that I’m not a child.”

“Physically? No, you’re not a child. Mentally, I’m not sure.”

“You’re rude Cas, very rude.” Dean tossed another piece of popcorn at Cas.

“Yet you love me. Strange.” Cas seemed to ponder this.

“No I don’t.” Dean argued, trying to act like he was mad at Cas and failing miserable as he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

“Yes you do.” Castiel moved closer to Dean, trapping him at the end of the couch.

“Nope.”

“Denial.”

“Not at all.”

“Yes.”

“Oh hey look, my movie is on.” Dean tried to distract Cas who had now wound his arms around his boyfriend and was currently placing kisses along Deans neck.

“It’s been on. You’ve been too busy acting like a child to notice the start of it.”

“Regardless, it’s on.” Dean tilted his head to give Cas better access to his neck.

Cas leaned back and looked and looked at Dean waiting for the other man to look at him. “Dean Winchester.” Cas stated.

Dean looked over at Cas who was staring at him with a hard look.

“What?” He asked suddenly nervous, “What’d I do? Or didn’t do?”

“Are you really turning down sex in favor of a movie you have seen a million times before and will see a million more times?” Dean laughed in response.

“Maybe I just really like this movie?”

“More than sex?” Castiel asked in dubiously.

“What if I did?” Dean placed the bowl of popcorn on the floor and moved it away from the couch with his foot.

“I wouldn’t believe you.” Castiel begin to place kisses along Dean’s neck again. “You love sex too much.”

Dean let out a low chuckle as he brought Cas’ face to his own, “That I do. Now are you going to hold true to that suggestion?” Dean asked quirking an eyebrow.

“I don’t know.” Cas raised himself up to look down at Dean, who was now half laying half sitting on the couch. “You were rude to me.”

“I was rude to you?” Dean asked, “You were rude to me. Calling me a child.”

“You were throwing popcorn at me.” Castiel pointed out. “The very same popcorn that you begged me to make and is now sitting in the middle of the floor untouched.”

Dean laughed and hooked a hand to the back of Cas’ neck. “The popcorn will still be there when we are done. Now you mentioned sex and I want sex.” He said before pulling his boyfriend down for a proper kiss.

***

**December 22nd**

Dean tugged at the bottom of his suit jacket for what seemed like the thousandth time. He probably looked as awkward as he felt. He hated the whole getting dressed up then being judged all night. The only reason he was at this so called office party was because of Cas. This was his business’ office party and Dean had unintentionally agreed to play the part of Cas friend  _date_ whatever his coworkers thought they were.

Dean was standing in a corner in the back of the room. Cas had said he was going to get them drinks and had disappeared into the crowd and Dean hadn’t seen him since. Dean checked his watch again and sighed. It had been twenty minutes since Cas had left, this was getting ridiculous. He decided to give Cas another twenty minutes then he was out of there. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall to settle in for the time being.

“You hiding too?” Someone asked startling Dean. He looked at the shorter man who he hadn’t heard come up behind him. The other raised an eyebrow as he waited for Dean to answer. “Do you talk?” Dean glared at him.

“I do know how to talk.” He snapped, put out by the other man.

“He does!” The other man cheered, grinning at Dean. “So, you hiding?”

“Uh, kinda?”

“Kinda?”

“Kinda.”

“Hm.” The other man took a sip of his drink and looked around the room. “Gabriel,” He said suddenly.

Dean looked at the hand the other man held out to him.

“It’s polite to shake hand when someone holds theirs out like this.” The other man – Gabriel – teased.

“Dean.” Dean replied gruffly, shaking Gabriel’s hand.

“Dean? As in Cas’ Dean?” Gabriel asked gleefully.

Dean scowled. “Yes.” Gabriel laughed.

“Nice to finally meet you.” Gabriel raised his glass to Dean before taking another drink out of it.

“Hello Dean.” Cas replied showing up on Dean’s other side. “Sorry I took so long.”

“It’s no problem, Dean and I were just talking.” Gabriel answered, “Hey Cas.”

“Hello Gabriel.” Castiel replied looking questionably between Dean and Gabriel.

“Don’t worry, Castiel, we were just talking. I wasn’t trying to steal your boyfriend.” Gabriel replied.

“Well, uh, I’m glad.” Castiel replied slowly, not sure what to say.

“Seeing as I’m not wanted here, I’m gonna go.” He downed the rest of his drink before passing the now empty glass to Dean “Use the mistletoe to your advantage. See you around.” Gabriel pointed to the mistletoe above Castiel before leaving them to their corner.

“Uh,” Dean begin not sure what to say.

Castiel didn’t let him continue, leaning over to kiss him. “We can leave in thirty minutes. Here’s your drink.” He passed one cup to Dean. Dean took a long drink.

“Your coworkers are-“Dean didn’t know where to go with this without insulting his boyfriend’s coworkers.

“Interesting?” Castiel supplied taking a sip from his cup. “Gabriel is our best negotiator and interviewer, though he can rub people the wrong way. I suppose he’s the best because people get so fed up that they tell us what we need to hear just to get Gabriel out of their hair.”

Dean snorted into his drink. “I can see that.”

Castiel smiled, “Come on.” He grabbed Dean’s arm, “I need to introduce you to some other people before we leave. It won’t be horrible.” Cas replied to the look on Dean’s face.

“If the other people are anything like Gabriel I may need another drink.”

“We’ll stop at the drink table first.”

***

**December 24th**

“Here’s your egg nog.” Castiel said passing the cup to Dean.

Dean took a drink, coughing at how strong Cas had made his drink. “Jeeze, Cas” He said once getting use to all the alcohol he had just consumed in the one sip, “pour a whole bottle of rum in here or something?”

“Half,” Castiel replied dryly taking a sip of his own drink.

Dean studied Castiel not entirely sure if his boyfriend had actually poured half a bottle of rum into his cup. Then he realized that half a bottle of rum wouldn’t fit into his cup.

Cas had watched as Dean studied him, “When does Dean Winchester complain about alcohol?” He asked setting his drink on the coffee table in front of the couch.

He stood up in front of Dean and took the cup out of his boyfriends hand and set it on the table next to his cup. Dean watched him the entire time, never looking away. “I’m not complaining” Dean argued, watching as Cas came closer.

Castiel only raised an eyebrow as he straddled Dean bringing his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “It sounded like complaining to me.” Cas argued back.

“Nope. Not complaining.” Dean said bringing Cas’ head down so that he could kiss him.

December 25th

After a few minutes they both heard the chiming of the old grandfather clock Castiel had insisted be placed in their small apartment. Cas broke the kiss and turned to look at the clock. He looked as the clock chimed twelve times, signaling that it was midnight.

Castiel turned back to Dean, “It’s Christmas.” Castiel stated.

“So it is.” Dean answered back, smiling as his boyfriend grinned at him.

Castiel climbed off of Deans lap and grabbed a small box from under their tree. “Here.” He said handing the package to Dean.

Dean looked curiously at Cas, who, with a nod of his head, encouraged Dean to open the package. Dean tore off the paper to reveal the pair of gloves Cas had been looking at on black Friday. “Cas-“Dean begin.

“No complaints Dean. It’s Christmas and that is my gift to you.”

Dean sighed. It’s not that he didn’t like gifts, he just felt like a burden when people bought him gifts. He knew his boyfriend wasn’t going to accept any excuses for why Dean didn’t want them, so he gave Cas a small grin. “Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.” Cas replied with a smile. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas, Cas."


End file.
